A Million and One
by twilight1234EdwardandJacob
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, before Eclispe. Riley just got done hunting and ran into Bella changing her. Riley and the pack help her get through the change and after 28 yrs, the Cullen's come back and bring in some drama. Vamps and Wolfs. R&R! Edited!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just to let you know! Any song in this is not copyright intended! I do not own anything! I wish I did but sadly I don't. Stephanie Meyer owns everything except the songs!**

A million and one. A million and one. A million and one. A million and one days ago today was the last day I saw him, Edward Cullen. He left me to pretty much to die in the woods. Screw what other people say, I didn't see the house so maybe if I did, I wouldn't of died. My best friend Jacob Black saved me. Well, after I learned he was a WEREWOLF! I mean, whats next? Wizards? Well, Harry Potter yes, but I mean in the real world. ~Shrugs~

I was turned into a vampire the day he left. But it wasn't who you think changed me. It was this vampire named Riley. Laurent was hunting him but was caught off guard so left him there to change. Riley didn't know what to do so followed a scent of deer. He tackled it and on the way back that's when he ran into me. Well more like crushed me! ~Shivers~

Jacob smelled something funny so followed it. He got to me just in time for nothing to happen. Him and Riley almost fought. Thank god, Embry stopped him before anything happened. Riley helped me get through my change. Sam, the pack leader, took me to the reservation and even let Riley come along because Riley thought he should stay with me to apologize. ~Rolls eyes~

Once I woke up, Riley didn't stop saying sorry til I threatened to hit him. He was really cute with his blood red eyes. Sam took us to the woods outside of La Push and helped us with our vegetarian diet. Jacob didn't take me being a vampire thing to well but after about a week he got used to it. Paul and I always fight and once I slapped him and he just laughed after being a little bit pissed off. ~Giggle~

Sam allowed us to be in La Push whenever we want. Jared yelled 'SCREW THE TREATY' until Sam said that we could hang out with them. Billy, Jacob's father, changed that Riley and I ar ethe only vampires aloud on the La Push Reservation. ~Smiles~

Riley became a really good friend. His name is Riley Biers and has the power to make people show them real selves. Sorta like there inner animal. Helps a lot when we are around other stray vampires. ~Nods~

I have the power to block other vampires powers. It also comes in handy so we don't get hurt along with the pack. ~Nods~

Riley gets along with Jacob and the pack very well unlike the Cullen's and the pack. ~Smiles~

Oh and if you get do the math, a million and one days, is about 28 years. ~Smirks~

Charlie and Renee died about a month apart. Since everyone thought I was already dead I secretly went to the cemetery after everyone left. Riley and Jacob alos went with me. They have become my rocks since the Cullen's left. ~Wipes away fake tear~

"Yo, yo, yo!" Riley rapped coming into our little apartment in Forks. Don't ask how we got it. It ws my birthday present a while back.

"Riley, shut up." I rolled my eyes at how immature he is.

"You know you love me." He flopped down next to me and kissed my cheek. I pushed him away and sat down on the love seat.

"Sadly." I whispered but it was useless because he could hear me anyway.

"Whatever. Sam wants to talk to us over at La Push." I nodded and slipped on my shoes and was at the door in sceonds. Riley was already there. "Beat you." He mocked.

"Because you already had shoes on." he shrugged and we ran to La Push and we were there in five minutes. We got to Emily and Sam's house and walked in to find the whole pack there.

"Glad for you two to join us, we have some bad knews." Sam said dropping his arm over Emily's shoulder.

"What? Is everything okay?" I sat down on Paul's lap like I always do. I winked at Jacob and he smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, well, we have more vampires in town. We have to meet them at the treaty line to make sure the treaty is still intact." Another coven?

"Who?" Riley asked. The same exact question I was gonna ask.

"The Cullen's." My un-beating heart stopped beating even though it didn't need to. "Bells." Jake whispered.

"No, it's fine. Let me guess, Riley and I have to go also." Sam nodded sadly and Emily looked the same. "Alright. But, they'll know it's me right away." I didn't change that much.

"Well, not really. You have changed, Bells. Your hair got lighter and has a red tint in it, gold eyes, paler, beautiful." Jake counted them on his finger as Embry listed them.

"Thanks, but, I don't know. I'm the only human that hung out with wolfs except Emily, they'll know it's me." Sam nodded in understanding.

"Bells, you have to go. They need to know what Riley and you look like." Paul drew circles on my back trying to calm me.

"What time do we have to be down there?" I stood up and so did Riley. Overprotective fool!

"Around four tomorrow." I nodded and ran to First Beach where I could really calm down. I picked up a rock and threw it in the water and watch it jump from the water. I felt a whoosh of air around me and I knew I wasn't alone. Peace and quiet is now gone.

"Bells, we can leave once they see our faces." Riley suggested. That sounds like a good idea.

"I'm not letting them ruin my life. It took me for ever to put it back together, I'm not tearing that down anytime soon." He smirked and we pounded fist.

"Then what's up?" He sat down and pulled me to his lap.

"I'm just not ready to see them." He drew circles on my back just like Paul did. Soothing me.

"I don't understand." He looked at me. I turned my head back around so I could look at the water hitting against the cliff.

"I'm scared. Everyone important to me leaves. I can't face them because they left. I can't do it." I shook my head and stood up and started walking.

"I'm not leaving and neither is the pack. We love you too much to let you go." He caught up to me and we were walking along the shore line. To other people would find this romantic but right now this is like you find out you are pregnant with someone from a one night stand. Not pleasant.

"I don't have enough strength to let you go. I would clutch to you and go with you." I heard him chuckle and I know we are good.

"I'll make sure nothing happens." He put his arm over my shoulder.

"Let's runaway." I suggest.

"Funny. I would love to, but no." I turned to look at him.

"Why not?" I thought he would want me with him for ever.

"You have to be there tomorrow and I'm not letting you leave. We are staying at Emily's and Sam's and are going with them to the treaty line tomorrow where the rest will be." I nodded at this information.

"Alright, let's go hunt, Riley." I jump on his back and we ran to Seattle and hunt. Riley chuckled and took off into the woods.

3 deers and 4 elks later we are sitting in Sam's and Emily's living room playing go fish.

"You cheater! I had like one four like you and now you have a pair of four! Cheater!" Quil yelled and Riley.

"Hey, I did not." Riley held his hands up in surrender.

"That's not fair!" Quil stomped his feet. I put my hand over my mouth to cover up my laugh. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Who said I ever played fair? I'm pretty sure it wasn't me!" Riley laughed and he ended up losing the game.

"Cheaters never win." I told Riley.

"Be quiet. I never win Go Fish and it's the easiest game in the world." Riley crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the counter in the kitchen.

"Well it can't be that easy if you can't win." Jacob laughed. All of us joined in except Riley who was pouting like a five year old.

"Such a baby." I muttered to Emily. She smiled showing me she agreed.

"I can hear you." Riley said from the couch.

"That's the point!" We all yelled in his direction.

That was how the rest of our afternoon lasted. Fighting, laughing, and a lot of pouting.

**A/N: How'd it go? I hope you like because this is my first vampire story. Review if you read please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this. I edited this a lot like the first chapter so don't tell me there are mistakes! **

I can't do this. I guess I can. I mean, I have to. Nothing is going to change that. He moved on and I am stuck in this lonely green town. Riley watched me like a bat last night aftraid I was gonna run away. I was trying to but he followed me everywhere. He even had to block the bathroom from me storming past him. Sam needs to get a window put in that bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. I would look horrible if I was still human. Probably have some kids and a family. But I don't because I don't want one. I have Riley and the pack. Not even the Cullen's can change that.

I slipped on a 'FREE HUGS' jacket that was red and stone wash shorts. Black and red converse to match the jacket. A leather watch, black nail polish just I'll get bored and sun glasses to act normal. Oh, and to top it off, a lips ring. Cute!

I walked into the living to and saw Riley looking nervous.

"Someone is nervous and it's not me." I sung. I put the glasses over my eyes and walked outside. Emily got on Riley's back and we ran to the treaty line. They weren't even there yet. I painted my nails and was down in a minute.

"I smell them." Paul sat down next to me.

"I want to fight some vamps." Jared and Jacob fist pumped in the air and I rolled my eyes. Then like wind, the Cullen's are across the river all in blue. Matching vamps. I stood up and Emily stood behind me while I glared my eyes even though they can't see.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, my wife, Esme Cullen, and my kids, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper." He motioned to each of them.

"We know, now, as you see we have to vampires with us." Riley took my hand we walked next to Sam. Jacob snickered and I snapped my head towards him and he shut up.

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you both. Would you mind if we have all of your names?" Carlisle asked nicely. Sam looked over at me and I shrugged. Riley cough trying to cover up his life.

"Seth, Leah, Jared, Paul, Jacob, my wife Emily, Riley, Isabella, and I'm Sam." The Cullen's heads turned toward me and Edward's eyes got wide. It took all my strength not to jump over and hug him. But then I thought about the time in the woods and changed my decision.

"As in Isabella Swan?" Rosalie asked stepping foward.

"Yes, as in Isabella Swan." Riley snapped. Jared doubled over laughing and we all joined him but the Cullen's looked at us like we were crazy.

"Oh, but, vampires don't need sun glasses." Rosalie pointed out. "So, she's human?"

"Do you smell human?" I asked. Riley shook his head laughing and I smiled taking off my sun glasses.

"No, wow, your eyes." Emmett looked amazed.

"Then I'm not human." Edward looked in pain and I was really wishing Riley put his power on him. Then I realised that Jacob was smirking so must of been showing Edward something. I looked at Edward and then he looked back. I took away his power without him even knowing. Well not for long.

"Carlisle, I can't read anyones mind." Edward said over to Carlisle.

"Do you have powers?" Carlisle asked both Riley and I. We nodded and Riley put his hand in my pocket and looked over at Paul and nodded. I pinched his side.

"Stop it." I whispered at him.

"Come on. Paul said I can." Riley whined back quietly. I knew the Cullen's were secretly listening.

"Please, for me?" I pouted. I could tell he was losing it. He huffed and nodded anyway.

"Fine. The things I do for you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I pushed you away yesterday." He nodded and I hugged around his waist.

"You did and it hurt my feelings." We then payed attention to Sam and Carlisle talk.

"Isabella? Riley? Would you like to follow us back to our house to show us your powers?" Carlisle must be tired of using respect.

"Sure, be there soon." Riley said. They waited for us to leave and Emily jumped on Riley's back. "Wanna race?"

"Beat ya there." I smirked and took off leaving all them shocked. I was the first one at the house so sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Bells! That was awesome!" Jared laughed walking into the house.

"I know it was." I stood up and went to the door with Riley. "Shouldn't we have a werewolf with us?" I asked him. He shook his head and I climbed on his back.

"Nah, we good." The trees past by in a hurry and we got to the Cullen house to find them out front. "So formal." Riley muttered under his breathe but we could hear them. Then I was attacked my something tiny.

"I missed you so much!" Alice screamed in my ear. Riley pulled her off and away from me.

"I don't do hugs." I told her. She looked sad but still smiled. That was a lie. I just didn't want a hug.

"Oh, sorry. I just missed you." She walked over to Jasper.

"I'm leaving." I spun around and Riley walked with me and we ran back to La Push.

"Did you talk with them?" Sam asked once we walked in.

"Nope, I need time to cool off for a while. It's going fast and I don't like it. I want to be alone for a while." They nodded in understanding and I went back to my room and layed on the bed I didn't need. Peace and Quiet. Just what I need.

**A/N: Her outfit is on profile and I hope you like this chapter! Give me three reviews or no third chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed in a deep breathe even though I didn't need it. Riley tried coming in but I wouldn't let him. I only let Emily in and she just sat down and we said nothing to each other. My phone interupted my thoughts and I picked it up from the side of the bed.

ALICE

What does she want? I decided to answer it. It's the atleast I can do.

"Yes, Alice?" I said laying back down.

"Dress up nice, bring Emily and we are going to Seattle. This new club. Just us girls. Please?" I could hear her pleading.

"Sure, Alice. Um, how about we go shopping. I have nothing." I suggested.

"Sure! Can you pick us up? We aren't aloud over there." True. I agreed and I walked out of the living room with my purse.

"Hey, Em, wanna hang out?" She looked hesistant.

"Sure, let's go." She gave Sam a quick kiss and we got to my truck. I got a new old truck. Still a cab but this one has seats in the back. Once we were out of the La Push I told Emily.

"We are heading out. We need girl time and Alice, and Rosalie Cullen invited us." She nodded and turned her phone off.

"I need a girls time. Sam isn't gonna ruin it." We clapped hands and pulled in front of the Cullen house. Alice and Rosalie got in and we were off. Esme even came out.

"Hey, Esme." I smiled at her.

"Hello, dear." She got in and buckled up. "The boys think we are hunting. And Emily is keeping guard." She laughed.

"Let's listen to some music." Emily flipped through the channels and finally found something decent.

"(Sean)  
Eenie meenie miney mo  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go

Shes indecisive  
She cant decide  
She keeps on looking  
From left to right

Girl, c'mon get closer  
Look in my eyes  
Searching is so wrong  
I'm Mr. Right

You seem like the type  
To love em and leave em  
And disappear right after this song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancing alone

You cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
I'm not trying to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover

(Justin)  
Let me show you what your missing  
Paradise  
With me you're winning girl  
You don't have to roll the dice  
Tell me what you're really here for  
Them other guys?  
I can see right through ya

You seem like the type  
To love em and leave em  
And disappear right after the song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancing alone

Cant make up your mind , mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
Not trying to rewind,wind, wind,wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover

(Sean)  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go

Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover

Cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
Not trying to rewind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover."

"Now, that's, a good song!" Esme said. We have all been singing along to the song the whole time. We got to Seattle and got to a club clothing store.

"I like hanging around like this. I'm always locked away! I'm lovin' it!" Emily yelled running into the store.

"We aren't at McDonald's." I laughed following them in.

An hour later (7:30pm)

"Woo! I'm worn out!" Emily said sitting down.

"Now, we get dressed." Alice said. Esme laughed and got dressed on her own. "Oh, no, Esme. We are getting your make-up and hair done." Rosalie and Alice did Esme first. Esme ended up wearing a pink ruffled mini dress. Hot mama!

Emily picked out a green dress with a side strap with sparkles on the strap.

Rosalie picked out a red tube top dress with black lace.

Alice picked out a halter top connected with a micro skirt. Yellow for Alice's quirky personality.

I picked out a blue drape front dress, with a rhinestone. I don't know. Alice said I had to wear it. So I am.

An hour later (8:30)

We just arrived at the club and the line was long.

"Let's make the club shake from the music." Alice yelled and we got out and we went up and walked right in. This was the night party girls come out. Woo!

**A/N: The song played in this chapter is Eenie Meenie. Club outfits on profile! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here ya go for chapter four! **

We entered the club and the smell of liquor hit me and made me want to puke. We all went over to the table and ordered vodka.

"Hey, we don't want this party to end do we?" A guy from the stage said. Everyone screamed 'NO' and he chuckled. "Well who would like to come up and play some songs?" Emily looked at me.

"I had a vision we were up there and the guys came, all of them, and enjoyed the show." Alice whispered.

"Who was singing?" Esme asked Alice.

"Bella." I was looked at them and bit my lip.

"Sure, let's have fun before it ends." I stood up and walked onto the stage with them following me. Rosalie went over to the paino if we needed it. Alice went to bass, Emily went to guitar, and Esme went over to drums. She played drums, who would've known.

"Alright, name of your band?" Guy whispered away from the mic.

"Creeping Down." He nodded and told the audience clapped but it was quiet. Once he left I moved to mic and I heard Riley and Edward talking. Good. I winked at Alice and Esme started.

"I can pretend that I don't see you,  
I can pretend I don't wanna hold you when you're around,  
(When you're around)  
I can say that nothing was right,  
But we know if I looked in your eyes I'd break down,  
(yeah, lets break down)

[chorus]  
If I could, for just one night, to be with you, to make it right,  
And what we were, and what we are,  
Is hidden on the, in the scars,  
If I could, take you there,  
I won't let go, this I swear,  
You won't have to wonder what we are,  
Cause you won't have to look to far,  
It's in the scars, It's hidden in the scars,

If I told you that I love you,  
But I'm doing alright without you it'd be a lie, But I could try,  
I'd run 1000 miles we're leaving,  
You're the only one, I want you breathing to break down,  
(yeah lets break down!)

[chorus]  
If I could, for just one night, to be with you, to make it right,  
And what we were, and what we are,  
Is hidden on the, in the scars,  
If I could, take you there,  
I won't let go, this I swear,  
You won't have to wonder what we are,  
Cause you wont have to look to far,  
Its in the scars, oooooh,

Yeah I'll tell you all my secrets,  
All the ones I've kept inside,  
And I'll give you all the reasons,  
That you faded from my life,  
I will learn to go, baby come here for, I will let you, up away!

[chorus]  
If I could, for just one night, to be with you, to make it right,  
And what we were, and what we are,  
Is hidden on the, in the scars,  
If I could, take you there,  
I won't let go, baby this I swear,  
You won't have to wonder what we are,  
Cause you won't have to look to far,  
It's in the scars, It's hidden in the scars, Hidden in the scars!  
Yeah-yeah-eh-eh-ehhhhh-yeah-eh

I can pretend that I dont see you,  
I can pretend I dont wanna hold you when your around."

The whole club was dancing and cheering along with the song and I felt good. The guys joined and Edward smiled and I smiled back.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" Emmett yelled and everyone joined along.

"Alright, here's more." I said into the mic. I motion Rosalie over and she is singing with me.

"[Bella]  
I need to feel your heartbeat when you say you love me  
I don't wanna hear it if it's something that you don't mean  
If I had to leave you now, there would be an empty space  
It doesn't matter anyhow, you can't take your things, and go your own way!

[Both]  
Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I  
And there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yea I'm on a ride  
Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind  
Yea, there's two more lonely people, tonight…

[Bella]  
I don't want your pictures, I don't want your sympathy  
We don't have to be friends, we don't have to be enemies  
In my head I break it down, and I am absolutely sure  
That you and I could work it out, or we could kill the lights, on what we had before!

[Both]  
Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I  
And there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yea I'm on a ride  
Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind  
Yea, there's two more lonely people…

[Rosalie]  
Well, we got somethin' special, that should be enough  
Nothing unpredictable when it comes to love  
Maybe, lately, baby, we could feel a little love  
And if you would walk away tonight.

There'll be two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I  
There'll be two more lonely people, who gave up the fight  
Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I  
Well, there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yea I'm on a ride  
Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind.  
Yea, there's two more lonely people, tonight."

Everyone was cheering. Some where on tables and some where singing along from the chorus that we repeat.

"Encore, Encore, Encore!" Everyone yelled this time.

"Alright." Rosalie went back over to the piano and I started a slow song. Rosalie started the paino and I saw everyone looking at me ready for the song to start. I looked over at Riley. He was smiling and dancing with some chick.

Edward, looking at me with every emotion one person feels in there life time. I bit my lip and let the music take me over.

"Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment  
Time keeps slipping by  
If I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side

Oooohh I miss you  
Oooohh I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Well I tried to live without you  
But tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
I'm torn apart inside

I look up at the starts  
Hoping you are doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say

Oooohh I miss you  
Oooohh I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, always stay

I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
My heart would stop without you

I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, I'll always stay  
And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay, I will stay."

Everyone clapped and cheered and I even heard a couple people cry. I bit my lip and looked back at the girls. That song had everything I felt lately. Wanting Edward by me again.

"ONE MORE!" Someone yelled. Alice nodded. I turned back to the ground and thought about what to sing. I got it. Rosalie started out on the piano again.

"I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreamin  
But there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it.  
Every step I'm taking.  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction.  
My faith is shakin.  
But I gotta keep tryin.  
Gotta keep my head held high.

There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.

The struggles I'm facing.  
The chances I'm taking.  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking.  
I may not know it but these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah.  
I Just gotta keep going.  
And I gotta be strong.  
Just keep pushing on 'cause,

There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
But Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.

Yeah-yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes you're gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.

Yeah-yeah-yea

Keep on moving,  
Keep climbing,  
Keep the faith,  
Baby.

It's all about,  
It's all about the climb.  
Keep your faith,  
Keep your faith.

Whoa, O Whoa."

Everyone clapped and I walked off stage with confidence. Edward walked right up to me.

"Can we talk?" I nodded. "In private." He added. I nodded and we walked right outside and sat on a bench. This is gonna be good.

**A/N: No copyright intended on these songs. 1: Scars 2: Two More Lonely People 3: Stay and 4: The Climb. All by Miley Cyrus. Really good songs and please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the REVIEW'S! I love you and here is chapter five. **

Alright. My first conversation with my ex-boyfriend and I'm still in love with him. The cool Seattle air hit me and I breathed it in.

"You look beautiful." Edward brushed a peice of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks." I whispered and looked away. I don't want cliche but I want the truth.

"You shouldn't be thanking me." He's right.

"You're right. I shouldn't. For anything. I just can't be mad at you." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"I think you should know why I left." I turned to him and gasped for no reason what so ever.

"You really glow in the dark." I touch his cheek. The moon was glowing on it and he was sparkling.

"Can we talk about things?" He took my hand away and kissed it.

"No, let's just act like nothing happened so I don't get pissed." I whispered touching his neck and bringing it up back to his cheek.

"We can't." He whispered turning to me.

"Why not?" I leaned over to him and felt his breath on my lips.

"I can't-" I cut him off by putting my lips on his. He didn't react right away, he slipped his fingers through my hair before pushing me away.

"What's wrong? Wanna finish this somewhere else?" I asked coming back closer to him. He put my hands down to my sides.

"I can't do this." He whispered at me.

"You don't want me is what you're saying." I stepped away from him and he reached his hand out.

"No, it's just, not here, we have to talk about things." I moved out of his way and walked down the side walk. "We need to talk!" He yelled. I don't know why he did.

"No we don't! You always end up ruining everything!" I moved to an ally and sunk down and stopped breathing. This was happening all over again. Him leaving me and it is gonna change things all over again. I stood up and ran home. I can't take another broken heart. Once I got to Sam and Emily's, I left a note, saying:

_I can't. Not again. _

_Bella_

I left the note on the fridge. I went home and started packing. I need time to think. Once I was done packing I got into my truck and raced down the street. I was going somewhere I haven't been in a while.

A DAY LATER

I was in Pheonix, Arizona. I blocked everything leading to me from Alice. I still didn't give Edward his mind reading power back. Not yet atleast. I took my phone out and have about 100 missed calls.

DELTED.

I can't deal with sympathy now. I need a break. I can't believe about 3 days ago I was happy and Cullen free, now I'm dead again and Cullen with. I decided to call Riley. He deserves an answer.

"Bella? Where the hell are you?" He's angry. I heard people in the background. He's around the others. Even the Cullen's.

"Yeah, and I'll be home soon. Just need to be alone for a while. Sorry, I just ran away like that." I pulled into Renee's hold house drive way. I bought it some time back without no one knowing.

"Where are you?" He was pissed because he is raising his voice.

"I'm somewhere. Relax, I'll call you later and I love you, Riles." I smiled and hoping he wasn't to mad.

"Thanks for telling me. You better call, and I love you too, Bells." I walked into the house and dropped my bag and threw my shoes at the wall creating a hole. "Bells, don't ruin anything."

"I won't. Listen, got to go, bye." I hung up without him answering and threw my phone making it shatter into a million pieces. I took off my dress and now was just in bra and underwear. I flipped on the radio and sat on the couch and stared off into nothing.

"Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling."

He was smirking when he left me ALONE in the WOODS. I threw the lamp across the room and it shattered. UGH!

"WHY ME?" I yelled to no one. "OF COURSE THIS HAPPENS TO ME!" I yelled again. I sunk to the floor crying without tears forming. I curled up into a ball and I'm staying there til I don't feel like laying down anymore.

**A/N: I do NOT own the song. Song Name: Haunted by Kelly Clarkson. Please REVIEW if you want MORE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing even though I really wish I did. Outfit of her on profile. **

A WEEK LATER

I was going back today. I haven't be really talking to people but I know they are worried about me. I'm currently looking for something cute to wear for going back. I'm not dressing up just comfortable yet cute. Oh god, I'm turning into Alice. Gotta watch out for that.

I decided to slip on a Hollister shirt with flowers on it. I got that about a year ago. Jean shorts with a little bit of a stone wash look and pink Uggs. I grabbed my matching Hollister bag and put in my cell phone, wallet, and everything else important.

I locked up the house and got into the truck and was off back to Forks. I turned off the radio; I was sick and tired of all the music and shit that was my life. I mean, call them stalkers or what?

Some of them need a life. I mean, they are stealing peoples life. It's like switching bodies with someone and get fired form there job and get pregnant. NOT NICE.

ABOUT 14 HOURS LATER

I was debating whether to go to La Push or Forks. I decided La Push. Great. I have more to deal with in La Push but then again if I'm in Forks, the Cullen's can get to me. All I have is the pack. I can deal... I think. I guess I'm about to find out.

I passed the woods to the Cullen and I smelled them right away. I could even hear what they were saying but decided to not because it invades privacy. I got to the treaty line to see the pack and and the Cullen's all waiting for me. Looking right at my car. I slammed on my breaks and backed up. Well was about to when Riley stood in my way.

"Get out of the car." Riley said. Edward came up next to him.

"I will run your asses over if you don't get out of my way in the next 5 seconds." I seethed with anger. They both moved out of my scared and I booked straight. I smelt them and the pack. Are they following me? I smirked and wiped it away when I realised Emmett was in my trunk.

"Again Emmett? Really?" I asked.

"Sorry, Bells." I could tell he was really sorry. I then realised that Carlisle's Mercedes is right behind me.

"Are we repeating history?" I yelled to no one in particular. I knew they all could hear me. I stopped and they all attacked my car door. Riley pulled me out and held onto my shoulders.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He was mad.

"I just want to be alone." I glared at him.

"Can we talk?" He said pulling me away from the crowd.

"Sure, don't have a choice do I?" I snatched my away from him and looked at him. "What?"

"Can't you talk to them?"

"NO."

"Why not? That's all they want."

"Oh, so now you hang out with them to know what they want?"

"It came up in a conversation."

"Well, not in this one. I'm not talking to them. Only the others but Edward, never. Not until I ready."

"When is that gonna be?" He looked at me like I was a five year old.

"When ever I'm ready!" I yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me." He seethed with anger.

"You're not my father! I wouldn't want you as a father!" I screamed in his face.

"You're such a..." He didn't finish his sentence.

"What? I'm a bitch? Who cares? You're a big ass prick!" I turned and walked away but I stopped.

"Now are you ready to talk like adults?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, I was just gonna say that Edward's single. Go suck him. He needs a good lay." He looked pissed. I smirked and walked back to everyone. Everyone was laughing except Edward.

"A good lay?" He asked amazed.

"Yeah, you both need to release some tension. Both single, huh huh?" I nudged his shoulder.

"I'm not into guys."

"Could've fooled me. 109 year old virgin. I don't know." I shrugged and walked into my truck but not without hearing Emmett saying to Edward:

"Dude, she's right. Hey Riley. Get out here! Edward might consider it!" I giggled at Emmett and road to the reservation. I got Sam and Emily and put on the radio and a Jonas Brother's song was playing.

"Run, run like you do, I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail, I'm gaining faster, you're going nowhere  
Try to fix what you've done, turn back the time  
The night is gone and then we're falling faster now

You're pushing me away  
Every lost word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop it now but it's all in me today  
Pushing me away  
If you really dont care just say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
You push push pushing me away

Stop! Tell me the truth cause I'm so confused  
Spinning round these walls are falling down and I need  
You, more than you know, I'm not letting go,  
I'm getting close, so take my hand  
And please just tell me why

You're pushing me away  
Every lost word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop it now but it's all in me today  
Pushing me away  
If you really dont care just say it to my face  
Pushing me away

You push push pushing me away (x8)

You're pushing me away  
Every lost word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop it now but it's all in me today  
Pushing me away  
If you really dont care just say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
You push push pushing me away."

I guess I'm pushing everyone away. But this shouldn't be in my point of view. Like, Riley's or Edward's instead.

I went to my room with the radio in hand and set it on my dresser. I layed on my bed and stared up at the ceiling listening to the next song sing my life.

"Oh I had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I miss you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah Sorry!

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry."

Did someone request that song to show me something?

"That song was just requested by an Edward Cullen to a Bella Swan. Young love everyone, young love."

Guess that answer's my question.

I take my cell from my bag and dial the Cullen household. Good thing Alice can't see it because it was a last minute decision.

"Hello?" Esme answered the phone.

"Is Edward there?" I asked and tried my none Bella voice.

"Yes here he is." I heard the phone being handed over.

"Hello?" His velvety voice asked.

"Meet me somewhere." I whispered into the phone.

"Where?" I knew, he knew, it was me.

"The woods near Charlie's house." He agreed and we hung up. This was the first time going back in those woods since he left. Now we are talking about him leaving. Great.

**A/N: Songs: Pushin' Me Away, and Sorry. Her outfit is on profile and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Own NOTHING! Here ya go! Chapter 7!**

I really didn't want to see Edward right now. Even though I participated in the idea but no. I'm not ready. I called Alice and told her and she understood and told Edward. He was mad but said another time. I need time on my own and he wasn't going to help if I saw him anytime soon.

I was having an inner battle about the whole Edward situation and guess what? You have tickets! Yay! NOT!

(Bella's thoughts are bold and herself talking to her thoughts are italics)

_So, what's on our topic today, InSide Bella? _

**I have an idea. How about your hot ex? **

_Are you trying to ruin my life? _

**Oh honey, you know me so well. ~Chuckles evily~**

_Of course I do. You are me. I have to. _

**Yeah, I guess. So back to Edward. Why aren't you with him right now? **

_Maybe because I don't want to. I need time alone, I guess. ~Shrugs~_

**It's funny. We are the same people and yet, have totally different thoughts. Impossible. **

_Well, maybe.. Um, I don't know. He doesn't love me anymore. He pushes me a way all the time. _

**Maybe he can't control his lust. It happens. **

_That was always his excuse. Then he left me a day later. _

**Bella, ask him. He probably just wanted to protect you from what he is. **

_And look where that leaves us. _

**Bella! Listen to me! He wanted to protect you from getting hurt. So he left. **

_But I wasn't even changed a day later. Like an hour later. _

**You're not getting the point here. **

_Yeah, I think I am. I mean, hello! He didn't protect me for to long. An hour and then it was like he got bored so left me there to be in torture for three days. _

**You wanted to be one. You are! Why aren't you getting things through your head?**

_Maybe I wasn't good enough. ~Bites lip~_

**You are perfect for him! Too perfect! He doesn't deserve you! **

_It's me who doesn't deserve him. He had a bunch of beautiful girls over him for atleast a 100 years and he choose me. _

**What's that suppose to mean? ~Looks angrily at the wall~**

_Well, I'm boring looking. Not now. But brown hair and eyes. Talk about dull! _

**You're getting too into it. ~Rolls eyes~**

_But, I'm right. ~Nods~ _

**Nope. Ya know what? **

_What? _

**I'm starving! Go hunt! I'm in the mood for some mountain lion.**

_~Mumbles~ Fat ass. _

**I heard that. ~Glares~ **

_Suppose to! _

So that was the show! Nothing special. I mean, my thoughts were telling me to be possitive but I can't. I was once but not anymore. I can't. It's just not the same without your lover with you by your side.

I didn't know a thing I was going to do.

Jacob is out of the picture. He found this girl at the club we went to. Her name is Vanessa. Perfect for him. They hung out twice since then.

Riley is my best friend and I don't want to ruin that. I mean, he's all I have now. I don't want a stupid relationship to ruin that.

Edward is my past love. I still love him, not gonna lie about that but how can I trust him not leaving again?

I had no idea what I was in for but no one will ever know, unless Alice. Stupid short Pixie.

But get this? I love Riley. I love Edward. I love a future with the right someone. Not just someone to make me happy. So does that mean I should pick Riley?

If I pick Riley, Edward would hate me and I want him in my life. For whatever he wants to be. And whatever I want.

If I pick Edward, Riley will think I'm giving everything up to just be with Edward. Did that once. Not gonna happen again.

I need them both in my life. For whatever I choose them to be. Even if I end up single for the rest of my life, I could be content with them in my life.

I wish Renee was here so she could help me out. Emily doesn't understand this situation. She has her life already planed out. I don't even know if I'm going to school as a student anymore.

If I could cry, I would be in tears. I can't decide what I should end up doing?

With Edward, I was obsessed and didn't want to leave his side. That kind of love.

With Riley, I can be away from but still miss him. I don't want to leave his side but I know I don't want to get attached again. Look what happened last time!

HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!

I've never had this feeling before. Well, before Edward left him and Jacob hated each other.

Edward and Riley seem to get along pretty well. Which is a bad thing. I don't wanna ruin that. I mess things up so badly now.

Maybe I should ask Carlisle to hook me up with a therapy class for me. This is just so weird.

HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!

**A/N: Alright so some help me here people? Give me some ideas for the next chapter! And the most important question: Edward or Riley? Or do you want her to be single? Ideas people! REVIEW if YOU WANT MORE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Hope I get more soon! So, here is...*DRUM ROLL* Chapter 8! Song in later chapter. **

"Bells, that is not a duck. It's a swan." Riley scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him. Alright so to get my confusion helped, I'm going to hang out with each one serparetly. Sounds like a good idea I just hope it is a one when I'm done with the decisions.

"I'm pretty sure it's a duck." I nodded looking at the duck in the pond.

"Whatever." He shakes his head and looks away.

"I win!" I cheer in his face. "Boo ya!"

"How old are you again?" He smirks.

"Five." I said holding up my hand.

"I see that." He laughs and stands up. I stand up and look at him. His gold eyes boring into mine and I could get lost in the forever.

"I love your eyes." I whispered touching his cheek.

"I love your smile." I smiled and bit my lip. "And how you bite your lip when you get nervous." He caressed my cheek and his thumb rubbed over my lower lip.

"If I could, I would be blushing." I whispered again.

"It makes me mad that I changed you." He gritted threw his teeth.

"Don't. I'm glad I met you." Please don't feel guilty.

"I wish Laurent didn't change me." Riley whispered to me taking my hand.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I would've met you and we could've been together forever and actually mean it." He takes my hands and wraps them around his neck and his hands went to my waist. We started slowly dancing.

"Go get some music." He nodded and ran. He came back with a music player. He pushed play and came over to me. We both danced to the music together.

"I Know weve been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something new  
and after all this time I opened up my eyes  
now I see you were always with me

Could it be you & I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kinda funny you were always near  
but who would ever thought we'd end up here  
and everytime I need you you've been there for me  
now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Could it be you & I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and it's real and its true  
It's just me and you  
could it be that it's you

Could it be you & I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you."

We stopped dancing and I looked at him seriously. He leaned down and I looked at his lips. He looked at mine.

"Can I try something?" He asked leaning down further.

"Yeah." I said and I felt his breathe on my lips.

I closed my eyes and his lips touched mine. This was different. This was the best kiss I ever had in my life. Edward's comes in sceond. I got so into the kiss, I ended up straddling him and he fell backwards. Didn't stop us. His hands went threw my hair and I moaned into his mouth. His hands went up and under my shirt. Feeling my ribcage made me get all hot and bothered.

"Bella, we.. have.. to.. oh god-" Riley didn't finish his sentence because I licked his lower lip for to entrance. He rolled us over so he was on top. He didn't grant entrance but he continued on down my neck. Sucking and very lightly biting. I moaned and arched my back.

"Riley, we really should stop." I moaned. He stopped and pulled away. He smiled and leaned down kissing me a peck on the lips and standing up and pulling me with him.

"How was that?" He joked. I playfully smacked his arm and we got to Sam and Emily's.

"Way better than Edward's, Riles." I smiled at him. Everyone was smiling when we walked in. I bit mu lip and walked to my room.

Tomorrow was the day I spend with Edward. Great. This oughta be fun.

Riley was a whole 20 floors ahead of Edward.

**A/N: Don't own ANYTHING! The song was Could It Be. After writing that kiss, I really wish Riley was REAL. I'm super JEALOUS! Review for more. For the song NO COPYTIGHT INTENDED! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Do NOT OWN ANYTHING! Really wish I did, buut, I don't. For the song, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! Here iss *DRUM ROLL* Chapter 8!**

"So, why did you ditch me the other day?" Edward asked. We are at my favorite place in the world. Our meadow.

"I don't know. I was just going to yell at you." I shrugged.

"I miss you, Bella. Things aren't the same without you." He brushed a peice of stray hair behind my ear. I looked down at my feet.

"I miss you too." I nodded at him.

"I should've never left."

"You're right. You should've have. But yet, you still did." I snapped smacking his hand away.

"I didn't want to." He looked away.

"Then why did you?" I whispered getting on my knee's.

"I wanted to keep you safe." He whispered. He looked really torn up.

"Look at me though. I'm what you tried preventing."

"And I'm sorry. For everything. I just wanted you safe. I didn't work hard enough on that." He chuckled and looked away from me.

"I should've tried harder."

"Harder on what?" Asked Edward.

"Being with you. Even though I was a vampire, I still wanted you by my side through the whole thing." He ran a hand threw his hair. He was frustated.

"You didn't even have to try, Bella." He seethed through his teeth.

"But I could have." I whispered and bit my lip.

"I love you for who you are. That's why you don't have to try to fight for me." He rolled on his back I layed my head on his chest.

"I love you too, Edward." I mumbled into his chest.

"I really wish I didn't leave." He groaned.

We layed down and just listened to the birds singing from each tree.

FOUR HOURS LATER

"Ah, this is our song, Edward." I laughed when we got to the Volvo after hanging in the meadow for about four hours.

"Wanna dance?" He got out of the car and walked over to my door. I turned up the radio and put my arms around Edward's neck. His arms went to my waist and we danced to our song.

"There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless."

We were done dancing and I looked at his lips.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward." Just not the way you think.

"How much?" He was pushing it.

"Enough to die for you." If he was my best friend.

"Can I ask you something serious then?"

"Yeah." I nodded and looked at him.

"I know I messed up and I hope you can forgive me." He looked down and smiled his crooked smile.

"You're really scaring me, Edward." I laughed nervously.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Bella." He bit his lip making me want him even more.

"You don't have to." I shook my head.

"I know, but, I wanna do things right now."

"Will you stop?" I snapped.

"Stop what?" He smiled.

"Stop freaking me out." I laughed.

"Alright, so I'm gonna ask you now."

"Alright." I giggled.

"Don't freak out, Bella."

"Just ask me already, you turd!" I yelled-laughed.

"Marry me?"

**A/N: Just like the movie! Ahahaha! Reveiw for MORE, unless you want me to stopp! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! The song is Fearless! Hope you liked!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Haha, what a nineth chapter. Well, what do ya think she'll say? Hmm? Just have to find out! Readd! Chapter 10!**

"What?" I asked amazed. Did he just ask what I think he just did?

"Marry me, Bella." He smiled his crooked smile.

"You know I hate young marriages." I shook my head and turned around. I wasn't ready to get married. I mean, I just wanted to reconnect with him. Not MARRY his ass! Can vampires panic? Or go in shock? Or get headaches? I have all of them. Carlisle! Help me!

"Yeah, but I wanna make you mine, forever." He rubbed my arm. I turned around to face him. His tongue parted between his lips licking them.

"I can't." I shook my head and ran my fingers threw his hair.

"Why not?" He looked so cute when he is confused.

"I'm in love with someone else." And it isn't you.

"Oh, who?" He looked down at his feet and then back into my eyes. "Riley? It's Riley isn't it?" I do have to admit, angry Edward is kinda sexy.

"Yeah, but listen, I love you too." he growled and then ran. Leaving me alone in the meadow.

"Well well well." I knew that voice. I would have never expected. "Someone can't take rejection."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. In our meadow!

"I'm here to finish up some buisness." She smirked walking around the trees into the meadow.

"Leave Victoria." I seethed. **A/N: Was your guess right? **

"Now why would I wanna do that?" She smiled and and ran next to me.

"Because I'm no longer with Edward." I wasn't scared of her. I was scared for her. I had the shapeshifters on my side.

"So then he wouldn't care if I ripped you to peices?" Victoria moved my air of my neck and down my shoulder.

"I'm sure he would. But I don't love him like before." She stopped and sat down. Defeated.

"I'm such a screw up." She groaned laying down. I stood still careful of running away from her. Or any moves.

"Why?" I didn't wanna make her mad.

"I'm trying to kill you. I always get into this mess." She did seem sorry. And messed up in the head.

"Maybe you were in denail." I shrugged and bit my lip.

"Yeah, how do you do it?" She asked looking at me.

"Do what?" I asked her.

"Be so easy going and so nice. I would rather be ripped apart then do that kind of stuff." She shivered like it was a bad dream.

"It's not that hard." I glared at her.

"Maybe you can teach me?" She smiled sweetly.

"I don't think so. Don't have time." It's true. I still do suck at lying.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna leave alive while I still got the chance." I nodded and she ran. Again, leaving me alone in the meadow.

I layed down and stared up at the sky. I bit my lip to keep from breaking down. I sat up and put my face in my hands. I closed my eyes and thought about my life with Riley and Edward.

I our first meeting. Him covering his nose and moving the cup over to my side so I didn't move. And me thinking that it was my hair.

Then when the bell went off he stormed out and Mike asked me if I stabbed him with a pencil or something.

Then me trying to find out what was wrong with him. He didn't show up for about a week. And when he did come back he finally did talk to me. But when he walked me to my locker after class, his eyes were gold and not black like before, he blamed the lights and walked away.

Then after school, Tyler's van almost hit me but Edward stopped it. Then once I got the hospital, he confronted him and he said no one was going to believe me and I said I wasn't going to tell anyone. He walked away mad again.

Then we had the green house feild trip. I asked him and he told me. I tripped and he said something smart. Then when Jessica came up to talk to me he walked away but not mad. When the feild trip was over, he ran up to me and asked me something, then Alice and Jasper came up and Alice asked 'Are you riding with us?' and Edward said the bus was full.

Then when I was about to get raped. His silver Volvo popped out of no where and he said 'Get in' and I did. Kinda afraid of him. He ran the guys off and got back in. We drove around and remember meeting up with Angela and Jessica for dinner. He came in with me and Jess and Ang went home smiling that he might like me. That was also the night I found out he is really cold and he could read minds.

I then went to La Push and Jake told me about the Cold Ones being vampires so I confronted him the next day about being one and we also admitted that we loved each other. The Lion and The Lamb.

And we went to schooll the next day and everyone was staring at us.

And then him telling me about his past life and the life about vampires.

I went to his house two nights after and he called me his 'Spidermonkey' which made me giggle.

And about a few nights later, he came in threw my window and we had a very good kiss. He had to pull away so he wouldn't kill me.

Then the bad parts. James started to hunt me after the baseball game and Alice and Jasper took me to Arizona. James called my cell phone saying he had my mom and I thought he did. So I went after him which was bad because he didn't have my mom. He broke my leg, and bit me. Edward sucked it out but it was hard for him to stop.

Then him saying I had to go with my mom and leave him. Which was hard on the both of us but I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

And prom. How I told him to just let the venom spred so I could be like him and he kissed me on the neck. That was the best part about that night.

And my birthday. How I got a paper got and Jasper tried attacking me but Edward pushed him back and Jasper fell into a piano and him trying to get by Emmett and Carlisle.

Then the next day, Edward said come take a walk with me. I did and I realised that I was just a distraction for him and I was hurt. He left and I broke down.

A few hours later I met Riley. I was running trying to catch up to Edward when I was hit like I ton of bricks. I felt this pain in my neck and I started crying out in pain. I remember that pain. It felt like I was on fire and all I wanted to do was die. Riley started yelling saying he was sorry. The wolfs showed up a while after that. Sam ran me back to his house and they let Riley come along because he wanted to say sorry.

After those three days, I was a vampire. Riley said sorry about a million times before I threatened to rip his arm off. He listened and we became really good friends after that. Sam helped us with our diet and it really worked out.

Jake asked Billy if Riley and I could be on the reservation when ever we wanted and Billy said yes.

Then nothing really happened til a week and a half ago.

I sat up surprised. I get it! The day we met the Cullen's, was the day I realised I didn't love Edward like that anymore. I loved Riley til that day!

All these times I thought Edward was the one, it was Riley, the whole time.

I have to tell him. I can't live like this anymore. I'm in love with Riley Biers. I just hope he can love me back.

**A/N: How was that? Mhmm? Bella finally realised the big picture! Woohoo! GO BELLA! Alright, I really need reviews! If you want more, it means reviewing. So REVIEW! Unless you want me to stop. Love ya! And let's up I don't have to stop writing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright, thanks for the reviews so far, love ya for doing that. Last chapter gave us a little heads up for this chapter. So here it is, Chapter 11!**

I ran home immediately after I put together in my head. I was going to tell Riley everything. I knew what I felt was real. I walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Embry! Shut up! You're gonna make me wreck." Riley's voice filled my head and I smiled. I walked into the living room finding them playing Mario Kart on the Wii.

"Don't break anything." Emily laughed wiping off the counter.

"What she said." I laughed. All heads snapped to me and Riley winked at me. I looked down and if I could, I would blush. I walked into the kitchen with Emily.

"How'd it go?" They all knew about me seeing who was best. Even Riley and Edward.

"Good." Was all I said sitting on the counter.

"Good? As in..?" She questioned.

"I don't know." I shrugged and smiled.

"So, not good but, great?" She nudged my shoulder.

"No, not good, or great. Horrible." I sighed and shook my head in my hands.

"What happened?" She rubbed my shoulders. I could tell all the guys were listening so I don't have to repeat it. Riley is gonna be pissed.

"We talked." I whispered and she nodded.

"What else?" She poured something into her mug and stirred.

"He asked me to, um.." I didn't wanna say it.

"Asked you what, Bella?" She drank her hot tea and looked at me waiting for my answer.

"To, marry him." I closed my eyes and I heard a lot of gasps.

"What did you say?" Jacob asked. Great, now there all in it.

"I said..." Riley looked lethal. Ready to kill. Hot.

"You said, yes?" Paul yelled.

"No, I said NO, I yelled NO at him and he ran off angry." I tearlessly cried. The whole was quiet. Quiet except me crying. Without tears.

"No? I thought you love him?" Sam asked coming in kissing his wife on the cheek.

"I do. Just, I guess, love isn't enough anymore." I shrugged and hopped off the counter.

"Love isn't enough?" Embry smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"For him anyway. I mean, I can't trust him like I did before. I want him in my life, just not in a relationship. Maybe as a friend. Or like a brother. But not a boyfriend or possibly a husband. My heart belongs to someone already." I looked down and heard 'Aww's' fill the entire room.

"Me right?" Embry said confidently.

"Actually, yes. It is you." I smiled and put a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well, I'm honored, but I was kidding." He blushed.

"I was too." I nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Aww, I wanted a vampire after me." He whined. Riley smiled and I smiled back.

"No, seriously, but, who is it?" Jared asked. I didn't even know he was here.

"I'll tell you guys later. Emily, can I talk to you, in private?"

"Sure, let's go." She took my hand we quietly walked to first beach. "So, what's up?"

"I'm honestly in love with two guys and have no idea what to do." I shook my head and sunk down on the bench.

"Bells, the only thing I can say is do what your heart tells you. If it says Edward, then Edward it is. But if it's Riley, then go for him. Don't hold back." I nodded and put my feet up on the bench.

"I just don't wanna hurt them." I whispered to her.

"You are hurting them by not choosing who you really love."

"Is there something that helps me pick better?" I asked annoyed. I just wanted help with this situation.

"Yes, get two peices of paper, write down there positive's and negative's and whoever has the most positive's, then that's who has your heart." She started walking back which was aprobably a good idea. I needed time to think.

So, here I am:

Edward is probably mad that I don't want him anymore. But the more I think about it, I love him just as much as Riley. We have a past, a complicated past but still a past. I couldn't shove that under the rug so easily. It's gonna take a while before I'm really over Edward. Even if I'm never over him, does that mean I can be with him again and trust him?

And where does that leave Riley? After that amazing kiss, I want him. I know we are best friends and that's gonna ruin something in the later future. Like if we get in a fight, that ruins our friendship. I hope he wants me to because if I ever admit I'm in love with him and he doesn't feel the same, that just ruins everything. Does he want me like I want him?

God as got to hate me. I mean, two people possibly in love with me and I'm in love with both of them. He couldn't just give both of them someone to love more than me so I can be free of the love blues?

"God, if you're listening. Please, just please, possibly make this easier for me. I would really love the help. Maybe just a little advice also." I called to the sky.

**A/N: Sorry that this is shorter but I love you all for reviewing so far and I hope you keep reviewng til the story is over. And maybe if you are lucky, there will a sequal. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright, thanks for reviewing and this is the chapter I'm even excited to write. Let's hope this is just what you expected. Here it is, CHAPTER 12**

Positive's and negative's. Great. I went home, ignored everyone, got a notebook, a pen, and went to my room. I locked the door and sat on my bed and and wrote down _Edward_ and _Riley. _

Then I started off with Edward's list of positive's.

_Edward, Positive: _

_1. Funny_

_2. Sweet_

_3. Makes me laugh_

_4. Adorable _

_5. Protective _

_6. Can't live without him _

_Edward, Negative: _

_1. Left me _

_2. Over-protective _

_3. Cocky _

_4. Love's me _

_5. Can't trust him _

The third negative is so true.

_Riley, Positive: _

_1. Best friend_

_2. Love him _

_3. Protective_

_4. Smart_

_5. Can't live without him _

_6. Funny _

_7. Sweet_

_8. Makes me laugh_

_9. Adorable_

_10. Can trust him_

_Riley, Negative: _

_1. Love's me_

_2. Over-protective_

_3. Cocky _

Alright, so, Riley wins but, do I really want him to win?

Edward has equal positive and negative's.

Riley has more postive's than negative but the negative's are pretty much the stuff he can get worked up about.

I put love's me as negative because they both deserve better than me and I hate that.

Maybe I should move to another country so I can marry two people.

I need another girls night. Singing, dancing, hot guys. The typical girls night. I dialed Alice's number and she answered on the first ring.

"We'll be ready in an hour. Make sure you look by the way. Meet you at the treaty line. We'll be picking you two up." She said all in one breathe.

"Alright, we'll be ready." I hung up and went to Emily in the living room.

"Hey, Bella." She waved.

"Wanna go out again?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded and pulled me back to her room.

"Shut the door. I'm getting you all hot tonight." I locked the door and she pushed me down on the stool to her vanity and I closed my eyes waiting for the torture.

45 MINUTES LATER

"Alice didn't even give us enough time." Emily scoffed for the millionth time.

"Well, can I look at what I'm wearing now?" I asked.

"Yeah, now, I'm done." I rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror.

I was wearing a old time looking dress. From the 1800's it looks like. Black and white. Marc Jacob's military jacket, Dr. Marten boots with stars, bangles, earrings, and my hair and make-up made me look like Evanescence. Cute.

Emily was wearing black pleated neckline shirt, a denim vest, leopard shirts, and fridge high boots. She gave it a pearl necklace and a felt bowler hat. Just her.

"Cute, Em." I nodded torwards her.

"I know. Now, we have to go. Alice is always early." I nodded and we walked to the treaty line. When we got there, Rosalie's bmw was already there with the top down. Emily and I ran the rest of the way cheering.

"Emily, I love you. Bella looks hot." Alice clapped hands with Emily. Rosalie nodded in agreement. **A/N: All of there outfits are on profile.**

We got to Seattle in about 15 minutes and when we got to the club Rosalie got us in no problem. We went to the table way in the front but it's dark so no one will see us.

"So, you singing tonight, Bella?" Alice asked me sitting down.

"Yeah, I just have to get the words in my head so I don't mess up." They all nodded and Emily ordered a strong apple martini.

"Don't get tipsy, Emily. We still have to play." Esme laughed. I nodded and sang the song in my head.

"I'm gonna go get us signed in." Rosalie said walking over to the same guy that introduced us last time. Alice gasped and her eyes got big. Vision.

"Alice, what do you see?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked at me.

"When do you plan on singing?" She asked standing up.

"Soon, why? What did you see, Alice?" I stood up also.

"The guys, all of them. They're coming here." She looked scared.

"Alice, why do you seemed so scared?" Rosalie asked my question to Alice.

"They guys, are pissed we left. So, they're coming here."

"When will they be here?" Esme asked.

"With the way they're driving, I say about 10 minutes." She gulped and I looked around for a exscuse to be busy.

"Rosalie, when did the guy say we can start singing?" Emily said swallowing the rest of her martini.

"About 10 minutes. Three more bands are playing and then we are up." I walked over the guy that Rosalie just talked to. He winked at me and I almost gagged.

"Can we be up in about, I don't know, 8 minutes?" I asked sweetly.

"Um, sorry. You can't." He looked down at the paper.

"Can you atleast tell them to hurry up?" I winked at him. He looked in a complete daze.

"Uh, um, yeah, of course." He stuttered. I smiled and walked back over to the table.

"They're gonna hurry up. I actually want them to hear the song." They all nodded and we just waited til the bands are down. That's when I smelled them. And just in time too.

"Alright, the next band is, Creeping Down." Everyone clapped and we ran to the stage. We walked onto the stage and went to our spots and I went to the microphone.

"Follow along." I whispered to the girls. They nodded and I turned back torwards the crowd.

"This song goes out to a certain person in my life." I bit my lip and started singing.

**A/N: I know this is short but I hope you like it. There outfits are on my profile. Love ya! Please review for more. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright this is the chapter with songs. 4 songs again. The songs are in this story because it gives it a good vibe and helps Bella show her emotions instead of telling them. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! NEVER COPYRIGHT INTENDED. I own nothing even though I really wish I did. So, here it is, Chapter 13. **

"Watching you sleep for so long,  
Knowing I can't turn the rain into sun any more  
I've given you all that I have,  
Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand.

Afraid you might wake to see  
The monster that had to leave

'Cause you see the shelter as the storm  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,  
So sleep well my angel.

Under the ash and the lies,  
Something beautiful once here now dies,  
And the tears burn my eyes,  
As you sit there, all alone.  
I just want to come home,

But you see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,  
So sleep well my angel.  
Sleep well, my angel.

I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry

You see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why

You see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave  
So sleep well, my angel.

Sleep well, my angel."

When I was done, everyone was cheering and the guys looked lethal. I shrugged and laughed and I love that song. If fit about how Edward left me. Well, all the songs relate to how Edward left me. Who gives? Edward is a monster! But, a hot one.

"You guys want more?" They all yelled 'YES' and I laughed and nodded and looked back at Emily. She nodded and told the others to follow along. This was our song.

"Tonight I'll wait for you,  
The raindrops are falling,  
The kindle is burning,  
For you, I'll be waiting.

If all of the days, have no more light,  
And all of our dreams are lost tonight,  
The stars cannot fall,  
And everything turns to grey,  
I will stay.

Graceful and loving  
Tearful and soothing  
Can't breathe without you,  
There's no life without you here.

If all of the days have no more light,  
And all of our dreams are lost tonight,  
The stars cannot fall,  
And everything turns to grey,  
I will stay.

Oh, oh, oh.  
Oh, oh, oh.

If all of our days have no more light,  
And all of our dreams to lost tonight,  
The stars cannot fall,  
And everything turns to grey

If all of our days have turned to night,  
And all of our dreams are lost in lies,  
The stars cannot fall,  
And everything turns to grey,  
I will stay."

"Woo!" Someone in the audience screamed. I smiled and snapped my fingers. I don't know why.

"Alright, this song is for fun and I hope you know it. Feel free to sing along." I said and everyone got ready to rock!

"Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves.  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind."

"That rocked Creeping Down!" Emmett yelled. He is always the one to lighten stuff up when it's down.

"Thanks." We all said which made everyone laugh.

"Alright, one more." Everyone nodded and got ready for another Creeping Down song. Rosalie started off with the paino and I started singing.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along."

The band started playing with the rock part of the song.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me."

Everyone clapped and I felt good. Even the guys who still looked a lil bit pissed, were clapping. We bounced off stage and I went over to Riley. Who of course, was standing with Edward. I still walked over and I took a deep breathe and I knew something was gonna happen.

I just didn't know if it is gonna be bad, or good.

**A/N: Alright, NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! 1: Sleep Well, My Angel 2: I Will Stay 3: Call Me When You're Sober 4: My Immortal. Hope you enjoyed! PlEaSe ReViEw! LoVe Ya! ReViEw FoR mOrE cHaPtEr'S!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14 everyone! Hope you like and here it is. Maybe a lemon in later chapter. I don't yet. **

"Hey, how did you guys like the show?" I asked like it was an everyday thing. They both glared at ME.

"Bella." Riley warned.

"Oh, don't you, Bella me, Riley. I needed girls time. A girl always needs girl time." I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, we've be waiting for who you are gonna pick. We can't keep waiting." Edward gritted. Well then.

"I'm gonna choose..." I tapped my chin like I was thinking. "Don't get mad." They both nodded and I bit my lip and smirked.

"Who?" Riley grunted in frustration.

"Riley." I still smirked. They both looked confused. "I choose Riley." Riley plastered a big smile on his face. He came to me and spun me around. I was still looking at Edward.

"I'll just leave you two alone. I'm happy for you two." He smiled and he did look happy. Not that sad all all. Once he left I looked at Riley and bit my lip.

"Stop biting that lip. I'm gonna kiss you now." I nodded and he leaned down. His lips touched my mine and I almost went crazy. I squeezed him tighter but not to tight and groaned into his mouth. He took that as a good sign, which it was and pushed me into a wall. He started kissing down my neck not breaking contact.

"Oh god. Riley, we need to get out of here. Now." I whimpered when he squeezed my ass. He smirked and looked me in the eyes. Oh god.

"Your wish is my comand." He picked me up and we ran out without anyone seeing us or expecting anything. We rode to our house in Forks so no one could see us DOING anything.

We got to the house and Riley opened and and ran me to the bedroom and straddled me and starting kissing my neck again. I don't think we have enough strength to stop. I ripped his shirt off and kissed his perfect chest.

"You have to many clothes on." He took of my jacket and pulled the zipper to the dress down and pulled the dress of. "We are keeping this dress and jacket. The boots are also hot on you." He kissed my chest and his hands went around to un-clasp my bra...

RINNNGGG

"Shit. Riley, hand me my phone." I whispered.

"You don't need it." He mumbled against my skin.

"Sorry hon, but it might be important." He nodded and got my phone. He was now sitting next to me instead of on top of me.

"What, Paul?" I glared at the desk across the room pretending it was him.

"Hey, we hanging out at the Cullen's. Come on over. And, is Riley with you?" I grabbed my dress and put it back on. Riley went and picked another shirt out.

"Yeah, we'll there soon." I hung up and huffed.

"Oh, babe, it's fine." He rubbed my shoulders.

"Yeah, we can finish later." I winked at him and he looked at me and licked his lips. I ALMOST ripped his shirt off again.

"We gotta stay a safe distance from each other." He laughed and I smiled. We got in the truck and rode to the Cullen's. We got there and got out. We walked in and everyone smiled and looked like knew what we were doing. Even Edward had a smirk on his face.

"So, what were you two doing after you 'left' the club?" Emmett asked putting air quotes up for 'left.'

"You really wanna know?" I whispered. He nodded like a little kid. "Having sex." Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it looks like it. I mean, Riley has a different shirt on." Emily giggled. Riley sat down and I sat on his lap and everyone was looking at us.

"Stop looking." I groaned into Riley's chest. Riley chuckled and I hit his chest and he shut up.

"My girlfriend is violent." I looked up at him and smiled.

"So, I'm your girlfriend now?" I whispered.

"Only if you wanna be." He smiled and everyone 'Awed' and I looked down at my hands.

"I'd love to." He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled in his hair and someone coughed and we pulled back and I looked back at everyone as if nothing happened.

"Please, no sex." Sam said covering up his eyes.

"Sam, we all hear you and Emily. You act like you're quiet." Emily blushed and hid her face in her hands and I laughed at what Riley said.

"Thanks dude. Go have sex." Sam smirked and rubbed Em's back trying to sooth her.

"Let's go Bells. We have to listen to Sam. We always do." Riley got up and pulled me with him. I was complaining.

"Later." I smiled and jumped on Riley's back and we left the car there. Too many lights.

We got the house and I ripped his shirt off again and took off my jacket and dress. We ran to the room and I straddled him.

"You sure?" Riley asked me. He seemed so out of breathe but I know that's impossible.

"Never been more sure in my life." I whispered un buttoning his pants. He had on blue plaid boxers on and I slowly took them off. He flipped us over and un-clasped my bra and slip down my underwear. He moved down but I stopped him.

"Just, hurry. We can charish each other later." I panted. He nodded and positioned him self at my entrance. He thrusted in and I whimpered out in pleasure.

"It might hurt." He whispered. I nodded for him to continue and he did.

That night. We made beautiful love. Who the hell cares? We had sex. Lots and lots of hot sex. Save the sweet pity stuff for later.

**A/N: How did you like it? I hope you like it and you can sorta call that a lemon. Maybe not. Review for me please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. I sadly own nothing. I wish I did own Riley and/or another hot vampire. So, all of them. LOL. **

"Riley, stop it." I giggled hitting his head. He kept kissing me and it is getting annoying. Well, that's what you know anyway.

"Please." He pouted. I hit him with my pillow and got up and ran to the bathroom. "Not fair." He mumbled and stood up and I heard his footsteps coming down the hall. I locked the door and started the shower up.

After my shower was done, I got out and got dressed. I walked in the living to find Riley watching the news.

"5 missing people. Crazy." Riley turned off the T.V and came over and gave me a kiss on the neck and I pushed him away.

"No control." I shook my head and we walked down to the truck and drove to Sam and Emily's.

"I have control except when I have a sexy girlfriend it's hard to keep it." His voice is so fucking tempting.

"I wish you didn't say stuff like that." I shook my head and pulled into Sam and Em's drive.

"Why? Does it turn you on?" He whispered onto my neck. I shivered and pushed him away.

"Very much." He looked at me and pushed me down and straddled me. "Riley, we are in a truck. Not the best idea you've ever had." I pushed him off me and fixed my shirt and got out. He followed me in like a puppy dog. Everyone was sitting there, smiling.

"Look who it is. The happy couple. Speaking of which. Edward was happy for you two?" Jake said eating a muffin.

"Yeah, I think he was just trying to hide how hurt he was because I got his girl." Riley kissed my head and sat down on the couch next to Paul and Embry.

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes and sat on Jake's lap and he hugged me from behind.

"Hey, baby mama." He said.

"Baby mama? That's the best you could come up with?" I asked annoyed.

"No, just had to say baby mama. I have more." I nodded and flicked his cheek. "Ow, bitch." Riley just laughed from the couch.

"Ya see? My boyfriend is horrible." I said to Emily.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you put up with him so so long." Riley huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, get over it, big boy." Paul nudged Riley's shoulder.

"Who said he was big?" Leah laughed and everyone joined in. I high fived with her and Riley just shook it off and we watched the news.

_"Hi, this is Lisa. People say Seattle is the best place to go for shopping and to meet up with friends. Is it that safe? There has been 5 people deceased, and still, 15 people known are missing. Right now, stay away from Seattle. Is there a serial killer or is it just life? We don't know. Back to you, Broche." _She smiled and I flicked the T.V off.

"Who could be doing this?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know. We should have a talk with the Cullen's." We nodded and were at the Cullen's in 5 minutes. They all waited outside for us and I smiled at Alice, she winked back.

"Maybe it's best if we go down to Seattle before the Volturi get into this." Esme said. I looked up at Riley and he looked worried.

"Beat some newborn ass." Emmett smirked. Rosalie smiled up at her husband.

"We should leave some here. Some of us can go up to Seattle. It'd be best if I would pick. I know how tough newborns are." Jasper said stepping forward.

"We have to keep Emily safe. She is the only one who knows about everything." Sam told Carlisle.

"Keep her on the reservation with, Seth, and Quil. I would also leave Bella or Riley there also." I need to be with him. Jasper's crazy.

"Riley, stay here." I told him.

"No, you stay here. I'm perfectly caple of taking care of this." He shook his head and looked away. I bit my lip and walked over to Paul. Jackass.

"Riley, it'd be best if Bella did go." Embry told Riley. Riley glared at Embry.

"Fine." He gritted and I walked over to the Cullen's and hugged Alice.

"Alright, so, coming with us are, Embry, Leah, Paul, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Sam, Jacob and I. Carlisle and Esme will be protecting Forks. Seth and Quil are protecting La Push. Riley is doing double shift. Are we clear?" Jasper said pacing like we are in the military.

"Yes, Jasper." We all said bored.

"Good, now, we can meet up here tomorrow and get our duties down." Emmett started cracking up.

"Duties. You said duties." He laughed and Edward cracked a smile and I started laughing. Making everyone else laugh except Riley. He was still glaring off into nothing. I went over to Riley but he just walked away like he didn't even see me.

Once we got into the woods I pulled him back and looked at him. He just looked straight ahead like I was invisible.

"What the hell, Riley? What's your problem?" I asked him. He finally looked at me but I wasn't glad with the face.

"My problem? I don't want you going. I fucking love you Bella and what if something happens to you? I couldn't live anymore without you in this world." He bit his lip and sighed. I was stuck my three words he said.

"You, love.. me?" I was so uterly happy. He loves me! Oh, wow. He loves me.

"Yeah, I do. I know if you don't feel th-" I cut him off with my lips. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. We pulled away and we both smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed me all over my face.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered against the skin on my neck.

"Don't say that. Please, just don't." I closed my eyes and whimpered when he pulled away.

"Why?" He sounded worried.

"Because, you'll make up and excuse about how we shouldn't be together and leave me heart broken." He cupped my face and caressed my cheek.

"I'm never going to leave. I don't have enough strength." He whispered.

"I heard that before." I nodded. I knew he wasn't going to do what Edward did but just the thought of him leaving tore me up inside.

"I have no where to go."

"Heard that too. Listen, say stuff no one would get caught saying. Please." He nodded and tapped his chin.

"Wanna go fuck like lions? Play lion tamer?" He put his hips into mine and I arched my back and moaned.

"Sure, now, Riley. Before I rip your lion off." I grunted and climb on his back.

He didn't get home soon enough.

We fucked like lions until we had to hunt and we fucked some more. God, I love today. Other than leaving for Seattle tomorrow. I'm pretty much happy.

**A/N: Hope you like. REVIEW FOR MOREE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hope you like! Here is the the next chapter. CHAPTER 16! **

"Riley, get the hell off of me. I have to get ready." I pushed him off of me and stood up. Riley was trying everything to get me to stay here.

"Bells, please, just stay." He started pleading an hour ago. I shook my head and got in my shower.

Once I was out, I went into the kitchen to find Riley reading a car magazine. I kissed his cheek and walked to my truck. Riley didn't even say goodbye. I drove to the Cullen's. That's where we are meeting. I pulled into the long Cullen drive and they were already outside waiting for me. I got out and looked at Alice. She nodded adn hugged me. She knew probably.

"He'll get over it." She whispered. I nodded and looked at Edward. He was so hot in leather. Leather jacket. Oh god. Bella, snap out of it. YOU are with RILEY, you FOOL.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we go. In the Volvo, Edward, Paul, Sam, and Bella." Yes! I'm with Edward. "In the jeep, Emmett, Rosalie, Leah, Embry, and Jacob." Rosalie and Jacob in the same car? That can't be good. "In the Mercedes, Alice, and me. No, to our cars." I ran to the Volvo and got in the passenger seat. Edward drove and Paul and Sam were in the back.

"So, Jake and Rosalie in the same car? Can't be good." I laughed.

"Naw, Jake is a big boy. Well, I think. Vanessa would know." Paul smiled and I shook my head at him.

"Jake is 16. Then again, we do hear them going at it like bunnies." I bit my lip thinking.

"Bella. Ew, shut up." Edward said shaking his head and continued driving.

"What, it's true. I'm surprised you don't hear them." I shrugged and looked as the green started fading away because we are on a high way.

3 HOURS LATER

"Never again am I riding with you three again." I said getting out of the car. Driving with your ex is bad. Very BAD! All he talked about was how good of a kisser I am. Paul got so into it, he asked me to kiss him and Edward actually growled. That's what he gets. Sam just laughed.

I walked over to Alice and her and Rosalie smiled and cracked a smile.

"I'm going to walk home. Or, can I drive with you?" I asked Alice.

"You can walk." She laughed and Jasper assigned us partners and we started walking.

Pairs: Paul and Edward and Sam. Rosalie and Emmett. Leah and Jake. Alice and Jasper. Embry and I. Embry and me walked the park and just walked silently when we both smelt it.

"What is that?" He asked me.

"Blood. Human blood." I started following the scent and it got stronger at the 'Do Not Enter' part of the park.

"Should we go in?" He asked. I jumped the fence and took that as a yes and also jumped.

"Be very quiet." I whispered so low. He nodded and we followed the scent and there it was. A whole bunch of newborns, feeding, and Victoria was watching them like it was nothing but ordinary. They must of smelled Embry because there heads all snapped torwards us.

"Embry, go get the others. Now." He nodded and ran off to get the others. I stepped out and all the newborns were acting so stupid. Victoria made a newborn army. Then out of no where Laurent stepped out next to her and smiled.

"Bella." He said then waved. I didn't wave back. I just stared.

"I told you I wouldn't kill you. I didn't say others." Victoria smiled. I knew they were close because I heard them running and I knew the newborns heard it too. Then, I had my family by my side. All of it. Except, Emily? I turned around and saw Riley. He winked and stood stil from where he is.

"Riley?" Laurent asked.

"Hello Laurent. I thought I'd never see your face again. 28 years doesn't do you justice." I smiled and looked at Laurent's face. He looked shocked.

Victoria glared at me and Edward and growled before charging torwards us. Emmett tackled her but she pushed him off and ran. I ran after her and Edward was right after me. I looked at him and trees flew past us and smiled. He smiled back and took my hand and sped up.

We block Victoria off in a alley. She looked around for an escape voute but there wasn't any. I smiled and dropped Edward's hand.

"I thought you two weren't together? You lied to me!" She yelled at me.

"So? What if we are? It really wouldn't be any of your buisness." Edward stepped forward.

"I'll kill both of you. Peice by peice. And when I'm done one of you, I'll come back for the other. Don't test me, I will. I fucking will!" She yelled and took a step back.

"Try." I whispered. Both there heads snapped to me. "Try to kill us. I want to see you kill us." She smirked and held her hand up. I flew my hand up so fast I ripped her arm off and it flew into wall shattering into a million peices.

"You bitch." She seethed with anger and came torwards me. Edward came up behind her and tore her other arm off.

"What can you do with no hands? Nothing. Now, lets get the legs off." I said to Edward. He nodded and we each got a leg and pulled. I threw her leg into the wall and she fell and she started screaming.

"Head?" He smirked at me.

"Yes." I nodded and he ripped her off and she stopped her screaming. She is dead. Her limp body in the middle of the alley. I collasped and closed my eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked hugged me close to him.

"Yeah, I just hate seeing dead people." I whispered. He chuckled and picked me.

"I'm sorry about the car incident. Please ride home with us though." He whispered.

"Riley will be riding also." I whispered into his chest. He smelled so good.

"I know. He's lucky to have you." I hated hearing words like that.

"I know." I whispered and right now I really wish I could fall asleep.

We made it back the others and I heard the crackling of the fire and I loved it. The pack was roasting marshmellows. In a park! I didn' move from Edward. I was content. Which was weird.

"Is she okay?" Riley apparently asked Edward.

"Yeah, just worn out I guess." You could feel Edward's chest vibrate when he talks. It's like music to my ears. I thought about everything I've been through with Edward and decided to give him his mind reading back. He smiled and I knew he was thankful. I opened my eyes and I looked at him. I jumped off of him and stood up.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Welcome." I looked down. What happens next?

"I'll just be over there." I pointed behind me and I didn't even know what I was pointing at.

"Alright." I turned around and walked over to Riley and sat down next to him. Something was missing. I knew what that was. Some of my heart. I sighed and Riley looked at me.

"You okay?" He kissed my temple.

"Yeah, fine." He nodded and started talking to Emmett about something. I felt someone staring at me and I knew it was Edward. I ran my hands through my hair and bit my lip.

We went home later that night and Riley kept asking me if I was okay and I always said the same answer which was yes. But I knew I wasn't. I didn't know why I felt different.

**A/N: What do you think is gonna happen? Alright so sequal title ideas! If you want a sequal, give me some titles! REVIEW FOR MOREE! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and I'm getting the sequal plot all set up before this story ends and the sequal starts. Woop! So, song in later chapter, just one, and maybe 2 more chapter before story is over. Then sequal time! Here is, CHAPTER 17!**

A WEEK LATER

"Bells, are you sure you are okay?" Embry asked me. Everyone has been worried about me and it was starting to get annoying.

"I'm fine!" I yelled and moved to the couch. The only people who knew what was wrong is, Emily, Alice, Rosalie, Leah, and Esme. The girls. That's it.

"I was just asking." He held is hands up in surrender.

"Embry, leave Bella alone. She is fine." Emily said coming to sit next to me. She looked at me with sympathy. Riley was in the kitchen and looked over at me with worried eyes.

"PMSing Bells?" Jake laughed. I closed my eyes and looked at Emily.

"I don't know." She whispered. We didn't wanna give anything away so we used words that would make people confused.

"I know. Neither do I." I shook my head and put it on her shoulder. Everyone was looking at us confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Sam asked.

"How to rape hot guys." I smirked and he gagged. I rolled my eyes and Emily looked at me with a smirk.

"We should totally do that." I nodded and she pretended to stand up but sat back down and laughed.

"I would rape a hot guy. But most hot guys are gay or taken. Pitty shit." I said and ran my hands through my hair. Riley looked at me amused.

"What one am I?" He teased.

"I don't know. Gay." I shrugged. He smiled and turned his attention back on the T.V. My cell started vibrating and it was a new text message. I opened it and it read from Edward.

_I miss you. -E_

"What a suck up." Emily giggled. I looked at her and my eyebrow shot up. "What, Alice always wants to go to the mall so she said you could buy your own clothes. She's a suck up." Ah, I love Emily.

"I'm not going." I shook my head and typed in.

_Is there a reason for this message? -B_

"Her reason? She wants girl time. You need girl time." Girl time. NO.

"No, I'm not in the mood to sing. Maybe another night. Well, we could go and watch other people play." I suggested.

"Nah, I'm good. I honestly don't wanna go anywhere." I nodded and my phone vibrated.

_I just really miss you. It's not the same without you. -E_

"She is something else." Emily laughed and motioned her hand so she could read my reply.

_I guess I miss you too. Well, guessing isn't half of it. I feel like I left some of myself with you. -B_

"Ha, probably so true." I shook my head and my cell vibrated.

_I wanna see you but Riley wouldn't be happy about that. -E_

I giggled and Emily snorted.

"Got that right." I rolled my eyes at her.

_Yeah, he's been worry about me. -B_

"Everyone has been." Emily whispered under her breathe.

"Who you talking to?" Riley asked coming up from behind me. I snapped my phone shut and looked at him.

"Alice, she wants to go shopping." I sounded so happy for shopping. NOT!

"Ha ha, babe. Love you." He mumbled against my lips. So content. Then why am I missing?

"Love you, too." He leaned all the way and his lips were fully on mine. I sighed into his mouth and pulled him to the couch with me. His hand went to my butt and lifted me up so I was straddling him.

"Get a room." Emily said covering up her eyes. I rolled my eyes and licked his lower lip for entrance which he granted. I handed my phone to Em and he carried me to my room and we ripped each other's clothes off. But I stopped him from taking my bra off.

"What?" He asked breathless but I knew he wasn't.

"I don't want to. Not now. Sorry." I stood up and pulled my shirt back over my head.

"Oh yeah, sure. It's fine." He put his pants back on and pulled his shirt on. I zipped up my pants and layed on the bed. I felt the bed shift and he layed next to me.

"I'm sorry, Riles." I whispered.

"It's fine. Is everything okay? You've been acting so weird lately." Here we go again.

"I'm fine. Just, don't feel like talking." He nodded and left the room. I left them room about an minute after Riley and just walked straight out of the house.

I road to, well, I don't know and put my head in my hands. I tearlessly sobbed and hit the seat and collapsed on the seat.

Wanna know the reason why I don't feel like talking? Every since last Friday, the day we killed the newborns. I always wondered what would be different if Edward and I were still together. I mean, she said she would kill us both if we were. Would we both be dead or would one of us be mourning the death of the other?

I turned up the radio and just listened to the song that was currently on.

"Shawty's love is like a pyramid (ooh)  
We stand together till the very end (eh ooh)  
There'll never be another love for sure (ooh)  
Iyaz and Charice let we go.

Stones, heavy like the love you've shown (shown)  
Solid as the ground we've known (known)  
And I just wanna carry on  
We took it from the bottom up (no no no)  
And even in a desert storm (yeah)  
Sturdy as a rock we hold (oh)  
Wishing every moment froze  
Now I just wanna let you know.

Earthquakes can't shake us  
Cyclones can't break us  
Hurricanes can't take away our love.

Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top (at the top baby), like a pyramid  
And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall just keep on going  
Forever we will stay, like a pyramid.

Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh (ooh)  
Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh (ooh)  
Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh eh (oooh).

Cold (cold), never ever when you're close (close)  
We will never let it fold (fold)  
A story that was never told  
Something like a mystery (yoh!).

And every step we took we've grown  
Look how fast the time has flown  
A journey to a place unknown  
We're going down in history.

Earthquakes can't shake us (oh)  
Cyclones can't break us (oh)  
Hurricanes can't take away our love.

Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock (hey!)  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top, (at the top baby) like a pyramid  
And even when the wind is blowing (wind is blowing)  
We'll never fall just keep it going (keep it going)  
Forever we will stay, like a pyramid (eh oh)

Like a pyramid girl let me show you  
That I love you so much  
That we gonna get through (oh oh)  
Even when there's storms  
I will never go, Ima be the one to keep you safe (hey)  
Before was our love back it up more than enough  
Holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough (oh)  
Mother nature (hey) or disaster won't stop at happy ever after.

Pyramid, keep it going (like a pyramid, like a pyramid)  
Oh oh ooooh (like a pyramid, like a pyramid)  
Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock (solid rock)  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch (oooh)  
Together at the top (at the top baby, at the top girl), like a pyramid  
And even when the wind is blowin  
We'll never fall just keep on goin (keep it going)  
Forever we will stay like a pyramid.

Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top (at the top baby, at the top girl), like a pyramid (pyramid)  
And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall just keep it going  
Forever we will stay (ooh), like a pyramid.

Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh  
Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh  
Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh eh."

Pyramid my ass. My love life was like a piece of jell-o. Eventually someone gets tired and just eats it!

There is on thing I learned.

Don't take life seriously. No one gets out alive anyway.

**A/N: Don't know where I got the quote but it's a nice quote. NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! The Song is Pyramid by Charice Feat. Iyaz. Really pretty song. Love you and please reivew!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Story is sadly almost over. ): Hope this turned out like you expected and a blooper for you reviewers. No, she doesn't end up with Edward in the end of this. Sorry if that's a disapointment. So, here it is! Chapter 18!**

"So you stopped sex with Riley?" Emily asked the next morning. The guys are gone having guys day. I don't know.

"Yeah, like, I don't know." I shrugged and took a sip of diet blood.

"Yeah you do. You still love Edward. You just didn't realise it was big until the Victoria night." Leah said taking a bite of her blueberry muffin.

"I do love Edward. Just not as much as before." Lie.

"You can't lie. So stop it. You STILL love EDWARD. Get if through your thick head." She stomped her foot. So true.

"I know. But, like I said earlier, maybe love isn't enough anymore." I shrugged and placed my cup down.

"Bella, I love Riley, but I think Edward is truly the one you should be with. I mean, you two have history. Bad history but still. Riley and you have, sex. Just sex. And you say I love you right before sex. You need to say it all time so the other knows it's not just a game." Leah explained.

"I think Riley is the one for you Bella. It took you forever to find someone again and to trust someone but Riley was the one for both of them. He helped put you back together and Edward could leave again and Riley might not be there." Emily explained. Great.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want Edward but I feel completely lost without him. Riley on the other hand, I do love him and not just for the sex. I stopped it the other day. But, maybe we just don't belong together. But I don't want to be with Edward after everything we've been through." I said all in one breathe.

"Well, keep Riley and if anything else changes, then go to Edward. We can't really keep you from your soulmate." Emily shrugged and hopped onto the counter. I sighed and heard a car pull up into the driveway.

"The boys home that quick?" Leah said going over to the door. It was La Push's mailboy. He blushed and handed a piece of paper to me.

"Thanks." He nodded and went back on his mo-ped. I opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Bella, _

_Bella, it's Phil. I know I'm a good 62 years old but I haven't seen you in a while, I miss you and you and your friends should come down and visit soon. Still in Jacksonville. I don't have enough strength to move with your mother here. You can bring all of your friends and we can hang out. I miss you and I love you. Forever. _

_Sincerely,  
Phil Dywer_

"Is that Phil that sent you the letter?" Emily asked leaning over the counter.

"Yeah, he wants us to come visit him. All of my friends. Like ALL of them." I handed the letter to Emily and she scanned over it with her eyes.

"How long?" Leah asked reading it over Em's shoulder.

"I don't know. Probably about a week." I shrugged and Em put the letter on the counter.

"7 werewolves, 9 vampires, and 1 human. Yeah, such a safe week to be in Jacksonville." Leah snorted.

"I miss him. We have to see him. It's been forever. I'm surprised he remembers I didn't leave La Push." I smiled. Putting the envelope in my back pocket with the letter in it, I stood up and walked outside.

"I'll ask Sam. You can ask the vamps." Emily said from inside. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

Jacksonville. Sunny. Really sunny. We would have to go a week where the sun isn't out most of the day or something. I didn't wanna get caught by Phil on a visit week. He would be too freaked out and I didn't want him fainting and everyone looking and then our whole secret is out. That would be horrible. So fucking horrible.

Everyone 5 minutes I would check my phone.

I really missed Riley and now it was 1am and he still wasn't home.

I rolled my eyes and walked inside the house. Right back to my room. I started packing for the Jacksonville visit and danced to some music that I knew all the words to and danced while packing.

"Honey, I'm home!" Riley yelled coming in from the front door. I ran into his arms and sighed into his neck.

"I missed you." I whispered. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to our room.

"I missed you. So, what's with the bags?" He seemed worried mixed with a little bit of nervousness and sat down on the bed next to me.

"We are going to Jacksonville to see Phil." I smiled and handed him the letter from my back pocket. He opened it and quickly read it.

"Oh, how many people are coming?" He put the letter on the nightstand and pulled me on top of him.

"All of my friends. Including the Cullen's." I nodded and he looked uneasy but nodded anyway.

"Alright, fine by me." I really knew it wasn't. I sighed as he took off his shirt. Then mine. I unbuttoned his jeans and he ripped of mine. 5 seconds later we were naked and he was thrusting in and out of me. I was panting and breathing heavily.

"Harder... Ugh... Jesus, Riley." I panted and he listened and thrust in harder. My whole bed was shaking and it was hitting the wall. I feel sorry for the others.

"Christ, Bella." He grunted out and just that sent me over the edge. He came within seconds after me. He slowly puleld out and I felt empty without him. We snuggled up together and he kissed my sweaty forehead.

"I love you, Riley." I whispered closing my eyes.

"I love you, Bella. Forever and always." I knew we couldn't go to sleep but closing your eyes and blocking every little noise, it feels like you are sleeping.

"Why forever and always?" I jsut had to ask.

"I can't. Explaining why I like you, is like explaining how water tastes... Completely impossible." He looked into my eyes and I felt every feeling and emotion he had runnig through his body.

"Riley, you have no idea how much I'm crazy for you." I licked my lips and he continued talking.

"I turned out liking you alot more than I originally planed." I looked down and sighed.

"I like you too much to put into words." I whispered and he pulled me closer to him.

"How much?" His cocky side coming out.

"To marry you." He looked shock and rolled over to he was hovering over me.

"I'll marry you. You just don't know it yet." He smirked and I bit my lip.

"We should get changed." I pushed him off me but he held onto me tighter.

"There's only one thing I wanan change about you." His voice vibrating into my back.

"What's that?" I asked shakey.

"Your last name." I sighed and layed right back down.

"We can get dressed later." He nodded and we made love again.

Nothing could ever come between Riley and I. Nothing in the world.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hope you did and sorry it took my so long. REVIEW PLEASE! If you want more you should. **


	19. PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in forever and now I'll tell you why. **

**I was at the park and I kept getting inside air condition and then back in the heat. All that running around plus the heating and all, got me really sick. **

**I'm soooo sorry I don't have the last 2 chapters up yet!**

**I'm also not aloud to get on the computer til my cold is gone. I'm sneaking this one just to tell you guys. **

**BLAME MY MOM! **

**Anyway, I still need ideas for a story title. If I don't have one, no sequal. That's how it works. ): **

**And I would love atleast a 100 reviews so I could start the sequal right after this one is finished. I need 100 reviews for the sequal! **

**Also, while you are waiting for the sequal to come faster, maybe you could check out my other stories to pass the time. **

**And, here is also a little blooper I already have put together for you reviewers! I'm sooo nice! **

Blooper

"Get over yourself. I have to call Alice and see about the Jacksonville situation." He thrusted his hips into mine and I almost lost all thoughts. The key word is almost.

End Blooper

**A/N: So, there was your blooper! Who is he? Huh, huh, huh? Tell me your guesses! Also... STORY TITLE IDEAS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Love you all soo much!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this story. Probably one more chapter after this one and then I'll start the sequal but I need sequal names! Help! So, here is chapter 19 and thanks again. **

"So, let me get this straight? He said he wanted to change your last name?" Asked Alice very shocked. All of us girls, including Leah, are walking in the park.

"Yeah, it was so sweet." I sighed dreamily. I felt someone smack my shoulder and looked up into the eyes of Rosalie.

"Are we invited to the wedding?" She asked smiling sweetly. I rolled my eyes and sat on the nearest bench.

"Everyone is. But, what about the whole visiting Phil thing? All of you are suppose to go with me."

"I talked to Sam and he said it's fine." Em said. I nodded and looked at Esme. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll ask Carlisle and see what he says. We'll just let you kids go down. No need for us adults cramping your style." She said all hip.

"Esme, what the hell was that?" Leah asked. Esme sat straight and coughed.

"Nothing. Sorry." She looked down and I could tell she wanted to blush. But she can't. I scratched the back of my neck and we continued walking.

2 HOURS LATER

"So, what did you do today?" Riley asked once Em, Leah, and I walked in the front door.

"Went to a strip club and gave random guys lap dances. The usual girl night." He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist bring me closer to him. Not close enough. "What did you do?"

"Went to a strip club and had random girls give me a lap dance." I smirked and leaned in to kiss him.

"Touche." I said against his lips. He pulled me closer but it still wasn't close enough. I put my hands around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine, our foreheads hit and I knew that was as close as we could be now.

"Room." Embry groaned. Riley picked me up but I jumped right back down and he looked disapointed.

"Get over yourself. I have to call Alice and see about the Jacksonville situation." He thrusted his hips into mine and I almost lost all thoughts. The key word is almost. "Stop it."

"Why, I know you love when I do that." He smirked and thrust into me again and now both of our pelvic's are touching. I started breathing heavy and I knew I was going down. Shit.

"I do. But not right now. Later." He nodded and leaned down and kissed me. Oh god. What this man could do with his tongue was beyond me. He walked back to our room to probably pack his things for Jacksonville. He was surely going with me. Along with the whole pack except Quil, Leah, and Seth. Esme and Carlisle are also staying home making sure the house is all neat when the Cullen's come back. Emmett will mess it up once he get's back home anyway.

"So is Jacksonville, clubs, guys, partying, boozes?" Em asked when Sam went into the living.

"Sure. I'll skip the guys though. I found the one." Thinking of Riley just made me smile.

"I love you." I heard Riley whispered from our room. I smiled and didn't say anything back. I decided this was the time to call Alice. But my phone was already playing her ringtone. Thus making Riley come out from the room. I pushed send meaning I could take the call.

"Bella, I messed up everything." She didn't seem happy.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"Jasper and I got into a fight. Not a kiss and make up fight either. I real fight. We threw things and our whole room is a disaster. I don't know if we'll be able to get over this." She seemed on the verge of breaking down.

"I'll be there in a minute. I promise." She hung up and I looked at Sam. I knew he heard what happened.

"Yes, she can come here. But not trouble. I like Alice. She gets used to." I smiled and hopped into with Riley right in the seat next to me.

"I love you, Bella." Riley muttered from the passenger seat. He was so adorable!

"I love you, Riley." I muttered back and I felt his hand interlace with mine and I felt complete. For the first after the whole who I love thing, I feel complete. Like, really complete. Not lying. I knew Riley was it, but now I know he is the ONE.

When I pulled into the Cullen drive Alice was there. But with a angry looking Jasper being held back by, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward. Esme was calming down Alice because she already broke down and Rosalie was yelling at Jasper to go away and shut up.

I jumped out and ran to Alice. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back just the same.

Riley put Alice's stuff in the truck but Alice forgot something and Riley offered to go get it for her. I stared at Jasper, well more like glared at him. He wasn't paying attention to me and I knew what I was doing. Something that would sorta help this situation out. Then, he stared blankly at Emmett. Emmett looked livid from holding him back but looked confused.

"What are you staring at?" Emmett asked dumbly.

"I can't feel em-" He stopped his sentence and started glaring at me. I smiled sweetly and walked Alice to the truck. Riley finally came back with another bag. "Give me my damn power back!" Jasper yelled struggling against the three boys.

"Nah, I still have revenge from my birthday." I snapped he stopped moving and looked sad. "Prick." I said clearly knowing they could all hear me. Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward all cracked a smiled. I waved and pulled out the drive headed to La Push.

Once we got to the sign where it said, 'Welcome to La Push Reservation' Alice demanded we pull over so she could get a picture of her next to the sign. Riley asking why and her saying she would be the first vampire entering La Push after the treaty was signed.

"Um, hello. Riley and I." I said putting the camera up to my eye and clicked the flash button and it took a picture of a smiling Alice. She bounced over to where I was standing and I handed over her camera.

"Aw, I love this! Thanks Bella!" She hugged me and we hopped into the truck. "I'm saving this and putting it has my screen saver." She pushed the camera into Riley's face making him laugh and backing it up some so he could see it better.

"Want this as your screen saver?" Her eyes big.

"No thanks Alice. I have a picture already up as my screen saver." She pouted and tried again.

"What's your screen saver?" She pried.

"A picture of Bella and I having awesome sex in the bedroom. Another one of Bella getting me off and then one of me getting her off." Riley answered all serious. Alice pretended to gag because I know she couldn't. I sunk lower in the front seat embarrassed.

"Thanks Riley." I muttered sarcastically." Alice laughed and Riley also laughed. "Now you laugh." I said to Alice. She put her hands up in surrender. I pulled in front of the house and everyone came out giving Alice a big hug and apologizing for how Jasper treated her.

"It's okay. Thanks for letting me stay here. I didn't want a chance of him getting to me." Sam nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Let me show you to the guest room." Emily said leading Alice and the rest back in the house. Riley and I stay out side and when they all left, I attacked Riley with kisses all over his face. And neck. He laughed but then moaned when I pushed up against his hard member. I smirked but continured kissing, sucking, biting, licking, his neck.

"What the hell? Bella, are you raping me?" Riley seemed dead serious. So I decided I would be too.

"Maybe. Only if you get in the woods and undress." He nodded running in the woods with me behind him. I took my clothes off when I found him leaning against a tree naked. With a hard erection. He ran up to me and pounded into me making me scream. He always does that.

"Fuckin' harder... Faster!" I groaned and he listened picking up his speed and pace. I held onto his shoulders so I didn't fall and He grabbed my hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist making it easier for our activity's.

"I can't... Oh, god!" Riley grunted. Oh god. He was sooo hot when he was cumming. I came the same time he did and we fell on the forest floor panting even though we didn't need to.

"I love you." I whispered to him. He pulled me close to him and kissed my hair. I played with his hair.

"I love you." He whispered back.

We decided then that we should get our clothes back on and head back before they find us naked. When we got to the house everyone was smirking and I knew they knew what we were doing.

"Try screaming a little lower." Jared joked. I put my head in Riley's neck and he carried me to our room where we layed down and listened to our hearts even though we didn't need to.

All I had to do was be near him to be happy.

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reviewing but I'm getting pissed. I still need story title ideas and you aren't helping me with that. I also need 100 reviews for a possible sequal. Love you and please review! Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So, here is the last chapter of A Million and One. I'm sad this has to end but maybe it doesn't have to! SEQUEL FOR 100 REVIEWS! Hope you enjoy. Oh, and for a sequel, get people you know to review! Then that could maybe reach 100 reviews. So, GET YOUR FRIENDS WHO WOULD MOST LIKELY ENJOY THIS STORY AS MUCH AS YOU WOULD!**

"I'm glad I met you." I whispered to Riley.

Yes, we are at Sam and Em's. Riley decided that we sell our apartment so we did and got some good money out of it. We are laying on our bed in our room with Alice shopping with Emily and the rest of the pack is watching 'Whose line is it anyway' reruns.

"I hate how we met though." He always looked in pain when we talk about this subject.

"Riley, I don't. I'm just happy I didn't die before I met you." He growled and left the room. I groaned in frustation and hit the bed. Careful not to break it. Alice came in and smiled sadly. She sat on the bed next to me and rubbed my back.

"What got his panties in a bunch this time?" She joked. I even cracked a smile. When did she get home?

"I just wanted talk about how we met and all and he gets all pissed." I shook my head biting my lip.

"Wow, sorry, Bella." She paused but continued. "Um, I hate to do this but I have to go back home for something." I grabbed my keys and dragged Alice out of the house.

"I don't care. Jasper isn't gonna touch us. I still have his power." She smiled and danced in her seat and started humming with me humming also. What the hell are we humming anway?

"Thanks again Bella." Said Alice when I pulled in front of the Cullen house with them all out front.

"Did they know we were coming?" I asked Alice turning off the truck.

"I don't know. Heard the truck I guess." I nodded and jumped out with Alice. Carlisle hugged us happy we are safe. Well Alice is safe. You know, with her hanging around the wolves?

I didn't see Jasper though. Probably scared of me now that he has someone after him. ME! Ha. Prick.

"What did you exactly need?" Rosalie smiled holding up a bunch of bags. I sighed and told them I was taking a walk and call me when they are ready.

About half way into the walk I heard breathing. I spun around and saw Edward. Looking down nervously.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back and took a step and was now completely in front of me. "Can I tell you something?" Here we go again.

"Edward, I know you love me. I love you too, but maybe not like I used to." I admitted shyly. I looked into his eyes which looked deadly.

"You fuckin' love me. I know you do. Just admit it and we can be happy together." He gritted through his teeth.

"If it were that easy, Edward, I would've done it along time ago. But I didn't." My life was like a soap opera with who I love and who I should be with.

"Say you love me." He stepped forward.

"I love you." True.

"Say not as a pity friend either." Another step.

"Not as a pity friend either." True.

"Say nothing will ever change that." Another step.

"Nothing will ever change that." True.

"Say one day everything will work out. For us." Another step.

"One day everything will work out. For us." True. At least I hope.

"Say you'll kiss me." Another step. Now he was breathing on my forehead. His warm breathe was like animal blood. You'll always need it.

"I'll kiss you." True. So damn true. He leaned down and his lips were on mine. The whole weight on my shoulders lifted off and I felt care free. Relaxed.

We pulled away and we both smiled.

I didn't feel guilty, because I know everything he said was true. Not one thing was a lie. I do love him. He wasn't some pity friend. Nothing will ever change for how I feel about him. I know everything will work out in the end for us. If god had our side it would. No matter what we ended up as. I did kiss him. I never wanted my lips to leave his. Never in a million years. But I know I didn't have that long.

"Alice is done." He smiled. I pulled away from him and walked back to the house. They all were excited since I have Jasper's power. But they were hiding it well. Not that well. Edward came back and said bye to Alice and I.

We both got in my truck and I was in a complete daze.

"So, how was it?" Alice clapped. They all broke into cheers but I knew it isn't going to be that easy. Never is that easy. Always has some complicated thing. Like I said, soap opera.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." I whispered to Alice when we pulled out of the drive.

"What are you gonna do?" She simply asked.

"I don't know. Runaway and become a hermit." She looked at me in a disappointment. "What?"

"Bella, all you have to do is follow your heart. If you don't, then maybe neither of them are worth it." True that. I ran my hands through my hair and pulled over onto the shoulder.

"I need Edward. I want Riley."

"Bella, they have totally different meanings. Like saying, I need medicine but I don't want it. Want is not your need!" She started getting impatient.

"But I need the real meaning Alice. Not what you think the meaning is." I groaned in frustration.

"Alright. Want: Is something that is desired. Need: Is something that is necessary." I nodded. But then it clicked.

"So, I should be with Edward?" I need to get over this info! I keep going back to it! Keep moving forward! Ugh, not my modo.

"Didn't we just go through that? Need means it is necessary, want is something desired! So, yes, you should be with Edward!" She raised her voice.

"Okay, let me just let this kick in." She nodded and I continued to drive.

Once at Sam and Em's I went right back to my room and Riley was reading a book.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked him nervously.

"Bella, yeah we can, but, Bells, I love you and I'm completely sorry." He pleaded.

That's when the guilt kicked in.

**A/N: Ha-ha, I'm so mean. Especially when this is the last chapter and I'm not****starting the sequel for a while. Ah, review and tell me what you think! Ha-ha, sorry. NOT! REMEMBER TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**


End file.
